


Outside the Box.

by LostAndDowned



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 09:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16616186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostAndDowned/pseuds/LostAndDowned
Summary: A broken angel who can't seem to fit into the role he was created into, Valdeheit is tired.From his exhaustion and pain, Virgil is born and Valdeheit puts on the new persona as easily as breathing.In fact, life has never been so easy...That is if you exclude the Hunters, Daemons, and Angels on his tail (well, more like his wings) all in search of the expensive prizes that come with having heaven in your veins.Only one thing to make it more complex. A lover who switches roles to an abuser and a friend who morphs into something more.





	Outside the Box.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what the fuck this is. Sorry.

Virgil wakes up screaming, thrashing violently against his captors. He shrieks in wordless terror and the Hunters around him hiss.  
  
"Fuck," the man holding him shouts, "Someone shut it up before we get the cops called!"  
  
A hand clamps down on Virgil's face and muffles his scream. Virgil, in a blind panic, bites the hand covering his mouth and the person curses and kicks him in the gut. A few of the Hunters fall to the ground with little yelps. Virgil swivels his head in an attempt to view the situation but ends up only receiving a kink in his neck. He screams and screams, begging to be found by a confused human and he hears more Hunters approach.  
  
The boy tenses, as if preparing for a blow, and a man wraps his spindly grip around the stump of his removed left wing, irritating the recent wound.  
  
Virgil lets out a shrill, pained screech and the Hunter twists his grip painfully. The boy wails in agony, alerting three nearby monsters to their presence.  
  
Logan the Vampire, Patton the Daemon, and Roman the Ghost huddle closer at the sound of the shriek.  
  
"We need to check that out. Someone's in serious trouble and needs our help," Patton insists, his hidden clairvoyance striking another rare appearance.  
  
The other two nod and they hurry to the source of the noise. When they arrive at the Hunter's camp, Roman scowls at the Hunters. The screaming died down mostly, so they search for the exact source.  
  
Suddenly, the man on Virgil clamps an iron cuff around Virgil's writs and slices the underside of his only functioning wing with a silver blade. Covered by a cloak, his wing spasms from the pain. The teen screeches in agony and the three hurry to the scene. When Patton views the wretched display, he snarls and throws himself at the Hunter without thinking.  
  
'Hunter's hurting Human. Help Human,' are his semi-coherent thoughts as he slashes at the Hunter. Once the man is dead, he turns to the wailing boy.  
  
"It is alright," Logan insists, "You are safe here. We will protect you."  
  
The child shudders and Patton gets a full view of his witches eyes, heterochromia. One yellow eye warily gazes at Patton while the other purple flits back and forth between Logan and Roman, completely capable of its own function.  
  
"You have lovely eyes," Roman states when the boy's screaming has died down.  
  
Virgil chokes out, "Off. Get it off."  
  
"What?" Logan inquires, "What do you want me to take off?"  
  
"Look," Roman says, pointing to the skin around the iron cuff, blistering and bubbling. In a quick slice, Patton removes the cuff with one of his claws and the boy lets out a sigh in relief.  
  
"What's your name?" Patton asks and the boy says, warily, "I do not give my name. Not without a price."  
  
Logan nods and questions while helping him sit up from his position on the ground, "Why are you with the Hunters?"  
  
Virgil instead replies with a question of his own, "Who are you?"  
  
"I am Roman and this is my family. Patton is a Daemon and Logan is a Vampire. I, of course, am a Ghost," Roman says, testing the boy and the child simply nods.  
  
"Where is your family?" Patton asks and Virgil winces, saying, "Those of my blood are dead and gone. Red stains the curtain of my past."  
  
"You're quoting Hunter Code," Logan notes with unease.  
  
"We do not forget or forgive, we simply move on," Virgil goes on, "Those outside of Human origins must perish at the hands of our Almighty God."  
  
Silence follows and Virgil supplies a few of his own words, "Hence the death of those around me."  
  
Roman says, "We will drop you off at a hospital so they can treat you and find you a home."  
  
The teen jumps up and scrambles backwards in a fluid motion, hissing at the group.  
  
"I will not go back to the lab," the boy insists in an almost pleading-like fashion and he snarls when Patton makes a move to approach. The Daemon puts his hands in the air, palms up, in an effort to display surrender. The boy trembles for a moment before his eyes glaze over and narrow at some unseen monster.  
  
He growls, a low and feral rumbling, and the group quickly turns to find nothing. The invisible foe, an Angel sent by God to collect the boy, approaches hastily.  
  
"What do you want?" Virgil hisses at the creature. The entire group tenses as a robotic voice seems to come from nowhere and everywhere simultaneously.  
  
"You have been gone for far too long, Valdeheit. Master is worried for your safety and that of the Humans," the Angel says in a robotic voice and the grey-winged beast makes its presence known. A young man with long black hair down to his shoulders stares at Virgil with electric-blue eyes. The three other monsters gasp in shock and Virgil tenses as the monster approaches him.  
  
"Rishuken," Virgil greats when he realizes who the Angel is.  
  
The Angel replies, in a soft and melodic voice, "Val."  
  
"Why did they send you?" Virgil asks, clearly confused.  
  
"Master seemed to think that I could convince you to return. I told him it would be pointless, but you know him-" Rishuken starts and Virgil finishes, "He never listens."  
  
Rishuken smile and nods toward the group, asking, "Friends of yours?"  
  
Virgil says, "Somewhat. We just met, but they did save me."  
  
"Always getting yourself into trouble, aren't you, Kitten?" Rishuken asks in a caring voice and Virgil smiles, whispering, "I've missed you much, Rin."  
  
Rin pulls his lover into a warm embrace and the teen smiles smally. The trio, not wanting to intrude on such an intimate moment, turns away subtly.


End file.
